


情人节报社一发完（麦夏无差 PG-13）

by lamebean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean





	情人节报社一发完（麦夏无差 PG-13）

Mycroft想起他最近在网上看过的一个动图，一个小萝莉因为知道自己可爱的小弟弟会长大而哭得撕心裂肺。他不由得在心里为自己掬一把辛酸泪，岁月是把杀猪刀啊——将他原本软糯可爱的幼弟变成如今这副不讨喜的德行。  
当年的sherly多可爱呀——当然并不是说他小的时候就不尖酸刻薄——但是小脸圆嘟嘟的，嘴唇粉乎乎的，明明一副软萌小正太的模样却又总是很毒舌什么的，简直萌的人心都化了（好吧，也许被他挑明了彼此背着对方出轨的那对夫妻并不这么认为……但是童言无忌嘛）。  
Mycroft幽幽地叹了一口气，然后就感觉胸口被拧了一把——好吧，现在并不算是个太好的追忆过去的时机。  
此刻Mycroft不着寸缕，双手被用情趣手铐固定在床头，眼睛上蒙了眼罩，口里塞着口球，整个人以一种任人鱼肉的姿态瘫在床上，而刚刚扭了他一把的，正是他被岁月这把杀猪刀凌迟过了的弟弟——Sherlock。  
“你不是很累吗？还有精力想这想那！看来我是不用太担心会累坏你了。”Sherlock拉扯着Mycroft的胸毛，生起闷气来。成天都不见人就算了，好不容易见一面还一副和大英帝国这个小婊砸纵欲过度的疲软模样，某侦探实在是受够了这个。  
Mycroft因为疼痛而发出一声短促的喉音，Sherlock回过神来，看到自己手指上缠了几根卷曲的毛发，根部的毛囊在暧昧的灯光下微微泛光——好吧，他扯了Mycroft的几条胸毛下来。Sherlock盯着那些毛囊叹了口气，不着痕迹地扫了一眼某人的头顶，眼神变得柔和了起来。  
咨询侦探从他兄长的胸口爬起来，亲吻了一下后者的嘴角，然后解开了后者的口球。  
Mycroft活动了几下下颔骨，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，并不惊讶于自己舔到了正准备附身亲吻他的Sherlock。他们的舌头在Mycroft的口腔里嬉戏了有一会儿，Sherlock满足地结束了这个吻，在Mycroft的大鼻子上轻咬了一下以示赞许。Mycroft趁势亲吻了一下Sherlock的下巴作为回答。  
Sherlock抬起身来，骑坐在兄长柔软的肚子上，俯视着后者。Mycroft不言不语，也并没有试图推测接下来他的弟弟会对他做什么。有那么一会儿Sherlock就只是这么看着他的兄长，然后叹了口气，伸手去解Mycroft的手铐。  
双手获得自由的年长Holmes并没有擅自移动，仍旧将双手置于头顶上方，等着Sherlock的下一步动作。  
骑坐在Mycroft肚子上的Sherlock凝视片刻他被蒙住双眼的哥哥，满意的见到后者仍然维持原来被绑住时的动作，俯下身子。  
Mycroft感觉到Sherlock越来越近的呼吸，紧接着，是一个意料之中的亲吻。意料之外的是，这个吻短促而温情，落在Mycroft饱满的额头上。Mycroft感觉到Sherlock沿着他右臂内侧一路滑向他手腕的左手，那手牵引着他的，将他的置于头顶上方的手拉了下来，送到唇边印上一吻。Mycroft意识到Sherlock意图，用左手扯下眼罩，右手轻柔环起，将Sherlock拥入怀里。  
历书记载：2015年2月14日，宜送葬，忌行房。


End file.
